


Ворон ворону глаз не выклюет

by Just_once_more



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Ведьмак, попавший на большаке в беду, всегда может рассчитывать на помощь другого ведьмака. У других рас вопрос стоит острее.Бета Many happy returns
Kudos: 6





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Считаем, что события "Убийцы королей" шли по ветке Роше. 
> 
> Внимание! Спойлеры ко второй и третьей части игры, а также ко всему циклу книг, включая завершающий фанфик за авторством самого пана Сапковского, странные открытия по ходу, узнаваемая фоновая музыка, любовь к гвинту и неполное знание, куда эта затея меня приведёт. Скажем так, это будет большая дорога из маленьких шажочков.
> 
> Ставить дополнительные теги "серая мораль", "политика", "ни одного положительного героя в кадре" применительно к этому миру считаю избыточным.
> 
> Персонажи будут появляться в шапке по мере появления в тексте. Их будет много. Если у вас в одном из канонов есть любимый второстепенный персонаж, пишите мне, введу самых колоритных (с моей точки зрения) с большим удовольствием. Да здравствует большая матерящаяся вселенная, полная всякой всячины!
> 
> Пейрингов в шапке не будет. Никаких. Совсем. Что не исключает из текста ни химию, ни романтику, ни секс.

Поначалу они чуть друг друга не убили.

Если бы не Трисс, из последних сил шарахнувшая сверху чем-то огненным, лежать бы эльфу с кинжалом в глазу, а самому Роше — с перерезанным горлом. В окрестной волчьей яме. А пока приходилось лежать в неглубокой вымоине меж узловатых корней и поменьше дышать через нос, чтобы волоски в нём не разгорелись. Снова.

В затылке всё ещё пульсировало и грохотало. Роше с трудом повернул голову, осматриваясь.

Чародейка стояла выше по склону, возле дерева, треснувшего вдоль ствола. Кажется, её рвало.

— Если... кто-то из вас... — Она выплёвывала слова крохотными порциями, едва успевая между позывами. — Хоть руку... поднимет... спалю... на месте... Тебя, Иорвет... тоже... касается.

Через пару минут эльф показался над краем оврага: он скатился туда, чтобы спастись от обрушившегося с неба пламени. Заклятие слегка подпалило ему брови и оставило на головной повязке пару тёмных полос, но в целом пострадал он гораздо меньше, чем можно было надеяться. Даже лук оказался цел, пусть и от потёртого кожаного саадака теперь аппетитно тянуло копчёным.

— Роше, опусти арбалет. Я предупредила.

— Он достаточно быстр, чтобы убить сперва тебя, а потом и меня. Не опущу. Отойди от края оврага, — через зубы процедил Роше, продолжая держать оружие нацеленным и взведённым. — Отойди, Трисс. Если я тебя задену, Геральт с меня шкуру спустит и ножны ею обтянет. А ты не двигайся. Я тебя вижу, белка.

Странное дело — тот замер. Не попытался броситься на Трисс, которая, как её ни уговаривай, продолжала торчать в опасной близости от выследившего их эльфа. Не попробовал нырнуть обратно в овраг, уходя от тяжёлого болта. Роше был уверен, что на последнем привале зарядил арбалет какой-то магической дрянью. Так, на всякий случай.

Дурное предчувствие не отпускало всю неделю, пока они пробирались вдоль лесистого берега Понтара. Если бы в деревнях нашлась хоть одна пригодная лошадь... Что сейчас жалеть? Им с ведьмаком свезло вытащить Трисс из Лок Муинне, провести по залитым кровью щербатым плитами и не дать нильфу, реданцу или кому другому выпотрошить, похоже, единственную на много вёрст живую чародейку.

Наверное, увиденное не прошло для этой самой чародейки бесследно, раз сейчас она повернулась спиной к Иорвету и смотрит на Роше как на провинившегося школяра.

Жаль. Сейчас одноглазая сволочь закончит то, что не удалось завершить Радовиду или Хенсельту. В этот раз за спиной у Роше нет ни Синих полосок, ни Бьянки, ни Яна Наталиса, ни того самого ведьмака. Никого. Между ним и врагом стоит только Трисс — стоит неуверенно, покачиваясь и то и дело сплёвывая желчью. За всё время пути Роше ни разу не видел, чтобы она ела хоть что-нибудь, так что дня три назад он перестал предлагать. Теперь это стало ещё одним поводом для ненужных сожалений.

Ненужных и запоздалых. Когда эльф в глухом лесу нападает на двух одиноких путников, крайне маловероятно, что дело не закончится трупами.

— Я не нападал, dh’oine, — вдруг глухо проговорил Иорвет. — Ты выхватил нож первым.

— Когда ты выскочил на меня из кустов.

— То есть вышел на тропу.

— Где ты видишь...

— Это звериная тропа. Ты идёшь по ней не первый день.

— Допустим. — Роше покрепче упёрся подошвой сапога в подвернувшийся корень. Расклад сил не нравился ему всё больше. — Зачем ты шёл за мной, белка? Хотел поквитаться за Флотзам? За засаду под Оксенфуртом или за тот сожжённый корабль с вашей скотоельской контрабандой?

— Я шёл не за тобой. А за ней.

— Трисс, в сторону. — Его терпение уходило быстрее, чем темерская ржаная из кружки пропойцы.

— Не собираешься его выслушать?

— Я бы спросил, не объелась ли ты белены, но я не помню, когда ты в последний раз ела. Или прикончи его сама, или не мешай.

Трисс не по-чародейски громко шмыгнула носом и покачала головой. Арбалет в руках Роше качнулся следом: наконечник болта всё пытался отыскать кратчайший путь до прищуренного глаза эльфа. Не получалось.

— Отойди в сторону, beanna. Пусть он выстрелит.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты называл кого-то из людей иначе, чем dh’oine. Решил побаловаться разнообразием напоследок, а, Иорвет?

— Много болтаешь, Роше. Или стреляй, или отложи оружие. Поговорим.

Ветер перебирал листья в кронах деревьев, переворачивал каждый со стороны на сторону, подставляя солнцу то глянцевую зелень, то сероватую сетку жилок. Время текло. Трисс закрывала собой Иорвета. Иорвет не делал попыток закрыться Трисс как заложницей. Картинка не складывалась. Время текло.

— Я об этом пожалею, — коротко выдохнул Роше и опустил арбалет. — Как пить дать — пожалею.

Но ничего не произошло. Тогда он опёрся о корень и встал. Эльф не двинулся с места. Не оглушил чародейку, всё ещё представляющую главную угрозу, не попытался метнуть нож или послать в сторону Роше стрелу. Пришлось рискнуть и сделать пару шагов вверх по вывороченной его падением траве.

Трисс облегчённо привалилась к светлому сколу ствола и снова сплюнула, зарывшись пальцами с обломанными ногтями в порядком всклокоченные волосы. Иорвет же стоял неподвижно, пристально глядя на медленно приближающегося Роше. Руки он предусмотрительно держал на виду.

А ещё на его луке не было тетивы.

— Ты что, допплер? — Иное объяснение подобной расхлябанности в голову не приходило. — Если хотел найти попутчиков до ближайшего тракта, мог бы обернуться кем-то более дружелюбным. Тем же главоглазом, к примеру. Иорвет, которого я знаю, не пришёл бы ко мне безоружным.

— Могу повторить, dh’oine, раз так трудно доходит. Я пришёл не к тебе. Ты — обстоятельство, с которым мне нужно иметь дело. Не более того.

— Это не повод оставлять меня в живых.

— Нет, не повод. Но с этим я могу подождать до более подходящего момента. А ты?

— Заинтриговал. — Роше продолжал держать арбалет в опущенной руке, пусть и пользы от него в ближнем бою было, как от обычной дубинки или рогатины. В лучшем случае. Но и дубинкой, как они оба знают, пренебрегать не стоит. Кулаками — тоже. — Послушаю, чем ты пришёл докучать Меригольд, а потом приму решение. Сам понимаешь: врага, пришедшего ко мне — хоть с оружием, хоть без, — я просто так не отпущу.

— Возможно, ты передумаешь, человек.

— Человек. Beanna, то есть женщина... Какие ещё сюрпризы ждут меня сегодня, выродок?

— Я мог бы ответить тебе тем же словом, Роше, — тяжело ответил Иорвет; и без того скособоченный шрамом рот скривился ещё больше. — Ты знаешь, я могу оскорбить тебя так, что продолжением разговора станет чья-то смерть. Ты знаешь это — и продолжаешь. Если не хватает духу повеситься на ближайшем суку...

— Зачем ты шёл за нами.

На мгновение Роше подумал, что Иорвет сейчас признается: это ему самому не хватает духу повеситься на ближайшем суку, такие брезгливые и вместе с тем виноватые морщинки побежали от его уцелевшего в неведомой свалке глаза — но эльф нахмурился ещё сильнее, чем при слове «выродок», и неожиданно громко заявил, что пришёл за помощью.

Если бы не предостерегающе лёгшая на плечо Роше женская рука, он забил бы эльфа арбалетом. Просто от изумления.


	2. -2-

Туман оставлял на острых вершинах шпилей свои размытые поцелуи.

Туман пришёл с озера, опутал низкие берега и дамбу, липкими плетьми взобрался по стенам, достиг красной черепицы башен и обосновался там — ребёнок, с радостью плюющий на головы нерасторопных прохожих. Туман полупрозрачной змеёй вползал в ворота, растекался по безлюдным улицам, мелкой моросью оседал на каменных стенах и деревянных балках. Туман умиротворял. Туман навевал тихие сновидения, полные нездешнего покоя.

Роше снилась Вызима. Он точно знал, что это всего лишь сон: у него просто не могло быть настолько тёплого ощущения дома. Впрочем, дома как такового тоже. Он остался где-то в детских мечтах — до обидного ярких и затолканных в дальний уголок чего-то, что язык не поворачивался назвать душой. Роше сомневался, что в свои годы мог похвастаться наличием чего-то подобного. 

Душа при его работе была непозволительной роскошью.

Как и дом в темерской столице. Роше отказался тогда от дарственной. Он защищал столицу и короля, но всегда — короля, а только потом — столицу. Она была там, где Фольтест. Не стало Фольтеста — не стало столицы. Город — остался. Остались Канатчиковые ворота; Башня Палача не первое десятилетие нависала над площадью; в Мануфактуре всё пылали печи и стучали молоты, неся металлический лязг над Купеческим кварталом вместе с запахами кожевенных мастерских и тяжёлым духом большого людного поселения.

Будто Вызима не заметила, как однажды над нею взошло злое солнце на чёрных знамёнах.

Солнце разорвалось у него в груди подобно набухшей по весне почке, и он дёрнулся всем телом, садясь на плаще. Мерцающий свет костра сбивал с толку, не давал разглядеть звёзды над головой, но небо было непроглядно чёрным. До утра ещё далеко — сейчас не его стража. Он поморщился, сплюнул в холодную траву и заледенел. 

Привыкшие к полутьме глаза различили фигуру сидящего у костра.

Белка. Не Трисс.

Они с чародейкой договорились не оставлять Иорвета без присмотра. Он даже отдал ей первую стражу. Под утро сохранять ясность сознания было сложнее, поэтому Роше и вызвался на вторую половину ночи. Сна ему требовалось всего ничего, а вот Трисс бы не выдержала без полноценного отдыха.

Да она и не выдержала. Свернулась клубком возле бедра таращащегося в огонь эльфа, словно так и надо. Словно у него на поясе — с другой стороны — не висит заточенный кусок стали. Словно он не может, положив две сильные ладони на доверчиво откинувшуюся голову женщины, свернуть её тонкую шейку.

Эти магички когда-нибудь доведут Роше до того, что он достанет розги. Ей-богу. Никакой дисциплины.

— Люди, — негромко раздалось в ночи. — Ваша память короче ваших жизней. Я поклялся не причинять вреда.

— Клятвы эльфов для меня пустой звук. Всегда были. Кто ж знает, что у вас считается вредом. Ну и давно следишь, как я сплю?..

— С полуночи. Beanna уснула сразу после.

— Ёбаный хер!.. Договорились же, мать твою.

— Только клятва сдерживает меня от того, чтобы смешать ночную росу с твоей кровью, Роше. Только клятва. Помни об этом, когда касаешься своим смертным языком памяти моей матери.

Отчего-то Роше был уверен, что Иорвет не сдвинулся с места, чтобы не потревожить спящую. Та, будто чувствуя нарастающее вокруг костра напряжение, скованно пошевелилась во сне и потянулась к эльфу в попытке выцедить из него ещё крупицу тепла. Ночи становились всё холоднее.

— Твоя мать мертва?

— Я недостаточно ясно объяснил свои причины пройти с вами часть своего пути?

— Дай-ка припомнить, — протянул Роше, поправляя голенище сапога. — Тебе нужна помощь мага, чтобы исцелить дракона-оборотня от какого-то магического яда, также тебе не помешает весёлая компания в небезопасном пути до Оксенфурта. И потому ты пригасил жажду моей крови настолько, что ходишь по лезвию, но всё ещё не сорвался. Резоны последнего мне до сих пор не ясны.

— Какими бы ни были, они не касаются моего народа. За свои решения я отвечу, однако не тебе. 

— Я спрашивал о... Ладно, забудь. Действительно, не стоит будить Меригольд. Если она не отдохнёт как следует, до следующего тракта будем добираться дольше, чем хотелось бы. Наткнуться на рыщущих повсюду нильфов...

— Если бы я доподлинно не знал, что её vatt’ghern бесплоден, заподозрил, что она носит его дитя.

— Блядь, белка, мне ещё сплетен на сон грядущий не хватало! Тебе какое дело? И откуда можно доподлинно... Так, я не хочу этого знать. Яйца Геральта — последнее, о чём мне хочется думать, слышишь, Иорвет? — Роше аж передёрнуло. — Даже если Трисс с утреца вывернет прямо на тебя — и слышать ничего не желаю. И вообще, все выпускницы Аретузы тоже, того, не способны зачать. Какой вообще приплод от ведьмака и чародейки?..

— Для невозможного просто требуется чуть больше времени, чем для всего остального, — равнодушно ответил Иорвет, рассматривая закутавшуюся почти с головой Трисс. — И цена у невозможного может оказаться... непосильной. А тебе, Роше, стоило бы брать пример с женщины Геральта. 

— У этого Геральта женщин, как у...

— Любого из его цеха?.. Многих ведьмаков я знал за свою жизнь. И все они одинаковы только в одном.

— Ночь. Мы в самом начале очередной долгой и кровопролитной войны, которая снова перекроит северные королевства, как неумелый подмастерье портного. Нильфы тремя кулаками наступают по всему фронту. Мой король и мои люди мертвы, одна из дочерей Фольтеста, считай, заложница поехавшего кукушкой Радовида. Хенсельта я выпотрошил собственными руками. Каэдвен, Аэдирн, Темерия обезглавлены, и кто знает, что изменилось, пока я бегаю по понтарским лесам в компании белки и магички, блюющей дальше, чем видит. Твоя аэдирнская дева оказалась чешуйчатой крылатой тварью и траванулась каким-то мифическим цветочком. Фанатики Священного огня окропляют себя и улицы кровью чародеев — таких, как Трисс, — ленивый взмах руки, — в то время как её дружок, мутант-убийца, стремительно ускакал в закат в поисках старой, случайно забытой любви. Сейчас напротив меня сидит враг, за которым я охотился последние... много лет. И мы обсуждаем, каковы ведьмаки в постели. Правильно описать всю эту херь мог бы лишь один мой знакомый башмачник.

Иорвет усмехнулся, не показывая наверняка острых зубов.

— Такова любая история человеческого племени. Ничего примечательного. Не более того.


End file.
